izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Invader Zimmyness Chat-Room of DOOM!!!
Miz: Hai, everyone Zim: Oh yes, that was very enthusiastic... *sarcasm* Miz: (eye thing) Zim: As suggested from Invader Zim Random Chat-Room talk, we have now made the to-be community article of DOOM!!! Miz: Okay.... is this a Hosted TV Show?!? Didn't think so! Zim: Just saying the facts. Miz: Begin editing... (Lyn enters holding a Spooky toy) Zix: What is that? Lyn: It squeaks! (squeaks it) Zix: Oh man, why am I here? Lyn: Why are you here? Zix: I wanted to make you suffer, but you probably won't with that stupid squeaky toy... Lyn: Nah, probably not. (about 45 minutes' worth of silence passes) Lyn: Man, this place is dead. Dib: Hey! Lyn: Aaaand now it's not. (: (Zix rolls her eyes) Zix: You guys make me sick. Lyn: You're welcome. Miz: I'm totally with Lyn on this, this place is dead. Zim: But ZIM is here! Miz: Meh Zim: o_O Vaz: Hey Irken scum defectives 1 and 2! Zim and Miz: YOU!!! Vaz: (evil grin) Zix: There's more than two defects here, ya know. (Lyn mutters something in Irken) Dib: What'd she say? Zix: She said your head's stupidly big. Lyn: I did not! Zix: I know what you said, I know it was about me, and — Lyn: Oh shut up. (squeaks the Spooky again) Miz: — and you're the most annoying Irken in the universe (smirks) Zim: Never thought Zim would say this before but what do the humans say when they get told... oh right! BURNED! Miz: Someone's OOC. Zim: You're making me act this way. Vaz: I hope you know I invited Tenn over! Miz: (death glare) Zim: Oh you're gonna get it now Vaz... Zix: Tenna? Tenna: WHO CALLED? Zix: Ew. Tenna: I bet you did. Zix: Naaaahhh... Lyn: Tenna isn't that bad. Zix: She's loud. Lyn: She's not the only one. :P Miz: ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME?!?! XP Zim: In Zim's mind, yes. I think just lost some hearing in my antennea. (Tenn enters) Miz: And it starts... anow. Tenn: Miz?! Miz: Tenn. Tenn: Hah! Going out with Zim are you?! Miz: It's none of your earwax Tenn! Tenn: Once again you're a total dork. Miz: Oh so that makes two of us! (smirk-smile) Tenn: (glare) He, he. He, he. *sarcasm* Lyn: I think humans make the best boyfriends. Zix: That's sacrilegious. Lyn: I know... but I also really, really don't care. Zix: You don't care about anything. Lyn: I care about Dib. (Zix pouts) Miz: Not in a romantic way but I care about Dib too. Zim: (pointing and ready to scream) Miz: Shove a soap in it! (gags Zim with a soap bar) Zim: (choking) Dib: (laughing a little bit) Tenn: Ooo! You hear that Zim! She cares about Dib too! Miz: In a friendly way! Tenn: Yeah right! We all know about your recent... Miz: *talkingfast* Shovesomesoapinit! *gags Tenn with soap also* Tenn: ECH! That stuff is nasty! Miz: It's poisoness to humans if they eat it. Tenn: How are you so sure it's not poisoness to Irkens as well? Miz: Eh I don't... (Zim and Tenn's eyes shrink as they both start trying to rub the soap off their tounges) Dib: Solution: A toothbrush. Lyn: Win. Miz: Weird I was thinking we burn Tenn's tongue off. Zim: XD Miz: What's so funny, I was being serious. Zim:o_O Zix: Or cut it straight out of her filthy mouth. Lyn: Something really isn't right with you.. Tenn: Since when do you hate me? Zix: I don't! I'm the world's biggest ZimxTenn shipper! (big smile) Zim: o_o Lyn: What other ships do you like? Zix: Not DALR. Lyn: >_O Miz: They barely know each other!!! (Not DALR but ZATR) Zim: (to Lyn) But I know you. (:< Dib: Hands off. Lyn: YOU'RE MAKING ME SOUND LIKE A MARY SUE!! D: I'm not Alice FS! All the boys do not want me! Zix: That's how it looks right now. Lyn: Shut up! It's not like I enjoy this... well, I enjoy Dib's company, but Zim's a jerkface... Tenna: Heh. Jerkface. Tenn: (snickering) Miz: Shut up...has been. Tenn: (growl) Lyn: This just got incredibly tense. I could make it awkward and cheesy at the same time. Zix: Ugh, get it over with. Lyn: No! It's my get-out-of-jail-free card! Miz and Zim: (weird looks on their faces) Vaz: You all such dorks. Miz: Shut-up... ugly in pink. Vaz: Escuse me?!? These pink invader clothes were made by the best clothing factories! Miz: And they make me wanna barf. Vaz: What're you talking about! You're wearing pink now! Miz: It's CALLED ruby! Lyn: Ruby's red, isn't it? Zix: Don't be technical. Lyn: :P Tenna: So what was your get-outta-jail-free card again...? Lyn: Yoooooouuuu'll see. Zix: I know, but I'm not telling because I'm a jerk like that. Lyn: I understand that was sarcastic, but it's true. Miz: La BURN!!! Zim: What she said. Vaz: Who here likes Justin Beiber?!?! He's soooo HOT! Zim, Miz and probably everyone: O_o *BLECH* Zix: And how about Twilight?! Lyn: MENTAL IMAGES!! MENTAL IMAGES!! Dib: ..I don't want to know.. Vaz: OMG! I TOTALLY LOOOOVE TWILIGHT! Miz: Once again. *BLECH* Vaz: *girly scream* Dib: Good gosh, that was loud! *covers ears* Lyn: You love it even after reading Breaking Dawn, in which Bella has a really creepy baby and she loses all this blood and it breaks her pelvis and her spine and — Dib: Lyn.. Lyn: Yes Dib? Dib: That's extremely creepy. Lyn: It's Twilight. Dib: Ah. Makes sense now. Tenna: WHAT IS YOUR GET OUT OF JAIL FREE CARD?! Lyn: Ugh.. Zix: It's kissing Dib. Dib: It is? Lyn: Yeah.. Zix: HA! I MADE IT AWKWARD! Lyn: I hate you. Miz: As I... Zix: So are ya gonna kiss him? Are ya? Lyn: -_- Why should it be your business? Zix: Because I'm nosy like that. Lyn: Nyah, you're annoying. Miz: Try funnoying! Lyn: I don't think Zix could pull that off. Zix: KISS HIM OR I WILL FORCE YOU TO. Lyn: No. Dib: ...meh? Lyn: ..okay, fine, that face got me. (: Zix: YES! Lyn: Ha! Tricked you! (Lyn pushes Zix out of the room and locks the door) Lyn: And don't you dare try to get back in. Miz: YAY! Now for Tenn.... (looks at Tenn spookily) Lyn: Would you like to join her in the hall, Tenn? Tenn: No. Lyn: Such a shame, then. (shoves Tenn outside and locks the door again) Man, they were annoying.. peer pressure isn't cool. Tenna: What about peer un-pressure? Lyn: That made absolutely no sense, but I think I get what you mean. Miz: Oh and while we're at it! *Shoves Vaz ou the door and locks it again, again* ZEE: YAY! No more meanies!!! Rven Sky and her troop come through the window. Rven Sky: Greetings Miz, Zim, and friends. Miz: Yo, wassup. Rven Sky: (rolls eye playfully) Miz: We were expecting some visitors... hows all your missions going? Rven Sky and troop: Good! Rven Sky: Izy over here just harmed her first Murcaran! Zim: Great job, Izy! Soon you'll be just as much great as an invader as ZIM! Izy: Oh, I'm bubbling with anticipation... *sarcasm* Lyn: This just got.. weird. Zix: (from hallway) MAKE IT CHEESY! Lyn: -_- Miz: Let me handle this... *walks over to door and kicks it hard* SHUT UPPPPP!!! *walks back to seat* Zim: You handled that well.... *sarcasm* Miz: Yes, yes I did. Zim: Stop doing that, we're on Invader Zim not Phineas and Ferb. Miz: What're you talking about? You said something similar to it on the first episode. Zim: YOU HAVE NO PROOF! Miz: *nonchalontly pulls up Youtube on her laptop and types in The Nightmare Begins and goes to the part where he says it* Zim: No one likes a smart-alex. Miz: It's aleck, Zim. Zim: SEE! Dib: So.. you don't like me anymore? Lyn: No! Ah! Oh God! I still like you.. I'm just not giving them the satisfaction of seeing me be with you. Plus, this isn't a soap opera. Dib: I see. Your theories are crazier than mine sometimes. Lyn: Thank you. (pulls down the blinds on the door of the window) That's better. (kisses Dib) Tenna: Aaaaawwwww... (Lyn shoots her a dirty look) Tenna: Sorry. >~< Zim: You know what Zim wants to do now? Miz: Drown himself? Zim: Nyeho! (No!) Miz: Then what? Zim: I know this is kinda too human-cheesy for Zim but... *kisses Miz for a moment of time* Miz: *dazed* I do! *dazed* Zim:Hehe the power of Zim's kisses... Lyn: They're vomit-inducing. At least, I think so. Dib: You've kissed Zim? o_o Lyn: ..nooo... Miz: Okay nice one, Lyn... but I somehow really disagree... Rven Sky: Oh Tallest... Drace: Can someone spell cheesy? Miz: No... but if you say another smart comment you'll be spelling 'Owww!'. Zin: You all are idiots.... Miz: Well that was random and rude... not a good combination right now... Rven Sky: I got this...*slaps Zin across the face making him fall to the ground* Zin: ALRIGHT! I'll be a little nice... Rven Sky: That's more like it. Zim: Zin, you know you remind me a lot about me... Zin: No! OH really?!?! *sarcasm* Zim: Watch your mouth or before you know it you're on the ground again. Zin: As if, you don't scare me, Zim. I. Scare. You! Zim: *yawn* No. Not really. Miz: Okayyyy..... Dib: Talk about it... Miz: Wow.. the whole time I did not talk to you... HAI DIB! Dib: Um.. hi. :] ZEE: DIBBBBYY!!!! Dib and Miz: Oh no! ZEE: GIR, How do I look? GIR: *annoyed and angry* You look great... ZEE: *girly scream* GIR: *sigh* Miz: Aww... poor GIR. Dib:*shows ZEE hugging Dib tightly* Aww.. poor me. *ZEE hugs him harder* (Lyn's eye twitches, but she doesn't say anything) Zix: More like poor Lyn. Lyn: How did you get back in here? Zix: Oh, go suck face with your boyfriend. Lyn: Get out of here. Forever and ever and ever to infinity and the rest of eternity. Zix: Yeeeeeeeeeeesh! I would think you would welcome that.. Lyn: XP Miz: Lemme handle this... *prys ZEE off Dib* ZEE: *crying* DIBBY! DIBBY! COME BACK! I LOVEZ YOU! Miz: ZEE! Stop with this! Dib is Lyn's! And you are GIR's. ZEE: GIR? But he doesn't even like me... Miz: Good Tallest... Do you gots the brain worms?!?! GIR loves you! And he's jelous! GIR: Heyy! Miz: *shrug/guilty smile* GIR: It's true! I really loves you ZEE! Mor-More than all the piggies in the world!!! ZEE: Eheheheheheheh! *weird squeel like laugh* GIR: *smile* Mhm. Miz: All is right with the world... stupid world... Gaz: Heyy... were you mocking me??? Miz: Yes. Gaz: *goes back to playing her gameslave* Lyn: Nonchalance is key. Zix: Oh, shut up. Lyn: (mocking) "Oh, shut up." Miz: Haha... Ugh I'm tired... Zim: Hate to admit it.. but Zim too... *Vaz crashes through the door* Vaz: Sleep on each others shoulders! It's romantic! Zim: Zim! Sleep! Disgusting! Vaz: Dude... get over yourself.. Miz: Says the girl who is always walking around thinking she's cooler than everybody... Lyn: I'm tired as well. (looks at Dib) Dib: Oh, fine. Lyn: Yay! (snuggles up to Dib) Zix: That looked extremely creepy in text. Lyn: No reading the parentheses!